1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique effectively applied to a liquid crystal display device with built-in a touch panel so called in-cell type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device having a device (hereinafter referred to also as “touch sensor” or “touch panel”) for entering information by the operation of touching (touch pressing operation, hereinafter referred to merely as “touch”) a display screen with a user's finger, pen or the like is used for mobile electronic devices such as a PDA or a portable terminal, a variety of home electric appliances, and automated teller machines and so on.
As the touch panel of this type, there has been known a capacitance type that detects a change in a capacitance of a touched portion.
As the touch panel of the capacitance type, a liquid crystal display device having the so-called in-cell type touch panel, which is a liquid crystal display panel with a built-in touch panel function, has been known as disclosed in JP 2009-258182 A.
In the touch panel of the in-cell type, scanning electrodes of a touch panel are configured by dividing a counter electrode (also called “common electrode”) formed on a first substrate (so-called “TFT substrate”) configuring the liquid crystal display panel.